The Box of Memory
by Hana Kijimuta
Summary: Seirin kedatangan seorang asisten pelatih baru yang ternyat merupakan mantan manajer dari GOM. Hal ini membuat Kuroko terkejut sekaligus bahagia karena dapat bertemu lagi dengan seorang Tsubomi Kaze yang telah lama pergi. Bagi Kaze, hal ini juga membuatnya bahagia karena dengan kembalinya ia ke dunia basket, membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan Akashi Lagi. ATTENTION! INI HASIL REWRITE!


**Attention! Ini adalah Rewrite! berhubungan sebelumnya kurang maksimal dan masih banyak yang janggal** **jadi mau ku rewrite, maaf yang udah review sebelumnya.**

**NOTE:Kuroko No Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Hana cuma punya OC dan sedikit jalan cerita.**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

Pagi itu, sebuah pesawat baru saja _landing _ setelah cukup lama menjelajahi langit. Sesaat setelah pesawat itu _landing, _sesosok gadis dengan rambut hijau panjang berjalan di bandara sembari menarik kopernya yang berwarna merah marun. Ia menutupi sebagian kepalanya dengan topi berwarna hitam bertuliskan _Dignity_.

Gadis itu segera duduk di kursi tunggu bandara. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ nya dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Yang isinya kira-kira: Kenapa lama sekali.

Sejujurnya, gadis itu sangat membenci dengan hal yang disebut dengan menunggu. Entah sejak kapan ia membencinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya ; berhubung rumahnya cukup jauh dari bandara. Sembari menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan _sketch book_nya dan mulai menggambar. Setidaknya, bagi gadis itu menggambar dapat menghilangkan sekitar 30% kebosanannya. Selain itu, menggambar dapat membuatnya mengenang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. "Yah, sepertinya, aku akan kembali lagi. Tapi, apakah semuanya akan tetap sama?"

* * *

Suara bola basket yang di _dribble_ menggema di seluruh penghujung GOR. Sekalipun matahari telah tenggelam dan langit telah berwarna _crimson_, ternyata masih saja ada orang yang berlatih di dalam GOR. Lelaki itu nampak bersurai merah _scarlet_. Ia terus-menerus mencoba memasukkan basket ke dalam _ring_, dan itu selalu masuk. Bulir-bulir keringat terus-menerus menetes-atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai mengucur- tapi ia tetap tidak berhenti bermain. Tujuannya hanya satu ; untuk menang.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghentikan permainannya karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang. Meskipun ia tidak tahu itu, ia memilih untuk memampangkan senyuman-atau lebih tepatnya seringai.

"Selamat datang kembali, anginku."

* * *

Priiit!

Sesosok lelaki bernama Lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya telah gagal memberikan _pass_ ke Kagami Taiga. Jika dilihat, kelihatannya Kuroko kehilangan konsentrasinya secara tiba-tiba. Hal ini jelas disadari oleh sang pelatih bernama lengkap Aida Riko. "Ada apa Kuroko-kun? Tidak biasanya kamu begini?"

"Ehm, maaf aku kurang konsentrasi."

"Kelihatannya, kau sudah mulai kelelahan kalau begitu lebih baik kita akhiri latihan ini," ucap Aida Riko atau sang pelatih.

Riko pun mengambil tas gendongnya dan berlari keluar GOR. Hal ini bisa dibilang cukup janggal untuk seluruh pemain Seirin. Menyadari bahwa seluruh temannya merasa janggal, Riko berbalik sembari melambaikan tangan, " Aku duluan ya~ Aku baru ingat ada seseorang yang harus ku jemput di bandara!"

Seusai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan seluruh pemain Seirin itu. Setelah punggung Riko menghilang dari hadapannya, entah mengapa Kuroko merasa tak enak. "Hoi, ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh sekali!" Seru Kagami.

"Ehm, maaf ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan."

* * *

Tsubomi Kaze membenarkan topi _dignity_ yang sedikit miring. Entah mengapa orang yang seharusnya menjemputnya belum datang juga. Kaze sudah capek menunggu. Kelihatannya ia cukup lelah dan _Jet Lag_ masih menderanya."Kaze!"

Kaze menoleh, di dapatinya sesosok gadis dengan rambut cokelat se bahu dan juga sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Riko-_nee_? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ceritanya nanti saja, lebih baik kita ke rumahmu dulu," ucap Lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri disamping gadis yang dipanggil Kaze, _nee-chan_ tersebut.

"Kaze, seharusnya kau tidak memanggilku _neechan_."

* * *

"Jadi, sekarang _neechan_ menjadi pelatih tim basket di SMA Seirin? Wah, Keren!"

Kaze berseru dengan antusias setelah Riko menceritakan mengenai alasan mengapa ia terlambat yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus melatih tim basket SMAnya dulu. Riko tersenyum dengan bangga. "Ya, tentu saja! Aku berharap kau mau bergabung ke tim basket ketika kau masuk nanti ya?"

Kaze menggaruk pipinya. Ia tersenyum kikuk, "Tapi, aku 'kan perempuan."

"Ya, kau bisa membantuku dengan menjadi asisten pelatih atau manajer! Oh iya, di tim kami, ada seseorang yang berasal dari SMP yang sama denganmu loh, kamu berasal dari SMP Teikou, 'kan? Dulu sebelum kamu keluar negeri."

Kaze mengangguk. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya. Entah mengapa begitu Riko menyebutkan nama SMPnya ia jadi sedikit merasa canggung. "Si-siapa namanya?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, dia berasal dari _Kiseki No Sedai_, kok!"

Kaze terkejut setengah mati. Mendengar nama Teikou saja ia sudah kaget, dan sekarang ia harus mendengarkan nama seseorang yang lama tidak ia dengar namanya. Riko yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kaze pun tertegun untuk beberapa saat. "Ada apa?"

"Ehm, _nandemonai_-"

"-ehm, _Neechan _apakah kamu tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Tanya Riko penasaran.

"Aku,aku adalah manajer _Kiseki No Sedai _sebelum Momogi-ehm-maksudku bisa dibilang mantan manajer."

"Benarkah?"

Kaze mengangguk pelan. Anggukan Kaze disambut senyum kebahagiaan dari Riko serta acakan rambut pelan dari Riko juga.

_Dan juga aku adalah mantan pacar dari kapten _Kiseki No Sedai_, Akashi Seijuurou._

_-To Be Continued-_


End file.
